blackrainbowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustus Wren
thumb|300px|left|Wren's Theme "Your time has just become limited, Julien. I have set into motion the vessel of your destruction. I will be the engine." A beastly creature that even the depths of the Underworld seem to recognise and fear. It's been made apparent that he seeks to slay the Patriarch, but for what ends remains unclear. Background 'History' In life, Wren was a talented study of demonology. It's believed that when his research brought him to confirm the coming of The Rapture, that the knowledge drove him insane and caused him to kill his own wife in a twisted tribute to the Patriarch in exchange for a seat of power in the Underworld. Wren has however, since stated in his battle against his doppelganger that this is only 'half right'. 'Black Rainbows' The ritualised murder of his own wife is said to be Wren's greatest sin and the reason for his existence in the underworld, though his supreme knowledge of demonology and the fact that he dedicated the murder to the Patriarch led him to earn a place amongst the black knights, until he earned the title of Knight Captain. Wren eventually betrayed the Patriarch and made an attempt at his life, engorged with the power attained through consuming the souls of many of his own former comrades (a process not yet detailed). His attempt failed however, and his power subsequently inhibited through the use of a powerful curse, but not removed due to the nature of Wren's power accumulation making such a thing impossible without destroying him. The Patriarch chose to keep him as a slave, so as to punish him eternally, though later the Patriarch then went on to say that such a fate was 'too good' for Wren. Wren managed to convince Julien to allow him a chance at redemption through the trial, to which Julien agreed under the condition that should he fail, Wren would be subjected to a far harsher torment than any mere slave of the Underworld. Unbeknowest to the Patriarch at the time, Wren simply wanted a chance at entering a vortex so he may exploit a flaw in it's design to break the power-inhibiting curse placed upon him. Unforunately, he only managed to partially weaken the curse and also ended up doing some kind of permanent internal bodily harm to himself; this is manageable thanks to Wren's unholy endurance, but it still proves to be an invonenience at times, often manifesting as a bodily spasm followed by coughing up blood. Wren is slowly managing to get his former powers back and is augmenting this through the consumption of more souls through the trials. It's clear he wishes to become powerful enough to destroy the Patriarch but seems reluctant to co-operate with anyone. If he does manage to attain his goal, it's as of yet unclear what he plans to do afterwards. Character 'Physical Description' Wren's appearance is that of a rather gruff and mangy beast of a rabbit. His purple fur colouration is very odd for his species, and may be the result of whatever 'experimentation' led to his other somewhat demonic physical traits. His eyes possess an incandescent orange iris with red pupils, which seem to prominently glow when surrounded by darkness. His teeth are wickedly jagged for a rabbit and his arms in particular seem strangely well built in comparison to the rest of his form. So far Wren has demonstrated the ability to morph his arms into elongated demonic jaws with a set of eyes on each one, as well as the ability to unhinge and split his bottom jaw into two pieces, granting him a monstrous maw. It's been hinted that he is capable of further transformation, though just how far this theory holds to reality is not yet known. Personality Wren shows little compassion for others, in fact he openly despises everyone, seeing people as nothing more than flesh vessels that house souls; a valuable resource that Wren wishes to gather in an effort to increase his own unholy power. As shown in his fight with his doppelganger, Wren's been shown to adopt a very cold and methodical personality when he's isolated. When in the company of others, however he seems to put on a more vicious and ghastly facade. Just why he seems to be playing the role of a 'beast' moreso when around others is not yet clear. Perhaps it's simply a means through which to further decieve Julien of just how sane he is. Or perhaps not. 'Fighting Style' Without his demonic power, there is little doubt that Wren wouldn't be able to handle himself in a fair fight. His fighting style solely relies on the fact that he has a deceptively high level of raw endurance and a slew of powerful and strange mutations at his disposal. In battle, he moves like something out of a horror movie, often utilizing surprise tactics to a visceral effect. The most fascinating aspect of Wren's fighting prowess is not in his skill, but rather the extend to which he is able to exploit his advantages. In one instance, when fighting the Raven Blood Child , Wren was able to get close enough to overpower her by silently weathering all of the punishment brought down upon him and pretending to be dead, keeping up the facade until his opponent's guard was dropped, then proceeding to tear into her. 'Skills' The powerful jawed arms he so frequently employs are clear evidence of Wren's ability to transmogrify parts of himself to serve as organic weapons. It's not yet clear how far he can take this power, but it's entirely within the realm of reason to theorize that, with enough power, Wren could possibly shift his entire body into something of purest darkness. As well as his self-mutagenic abilities, Wren is still a greatly talented demonologist, and as such possesses a wealth of knowledge of the workings of underworld technology and is even capable of exploiting its inner workings for his own gain. Couple that with his time spent as an agent of the Underworld, and one would have a good idea of the level of havok Wren is capable of rending to the Patriarch's organisation. Relationships 'Character name' words words words. How does your character act in particular when s/he's around this character? Does s/he view him or her differently than s/he does most other characters? 'Character name' words words words. etc. Make as many of these subheadings as you'd like here. Statistics *Power: ??/10 *Defense: 3/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Dodge: 4/10 *Aim: 5/10 *Stamina: 10/10 Trivia *So far, Wren has consumed a total of 4 souls during his time in the Trial, though he also has drawn partial soul energy from Wraith and a substantial amount from the powerful soul of the Raven Blood Child. It's unknown how many additional souls he consumed before the inhibitor curse was placed upon him, prior to the Trial. *Though the other Trial Runners are perfectly comprehensible to the Scry Network, any interactions they have with Wren are rendered difficult to observe through it, due to the incomprehensible nature of Wren's existence in the eyes of the network. *As revealed in the weapons chamber before the arena battle at the end of Circle I, Wren is partly responsible for the establishment of the Scry Network, alongside former-colleague Jack the Ripper. Category:Trial Runners